Electrical connectors, such as power connectors, are often mounted to a panel, such as a panel that is part of a piece of equipment or the like. Such mounting, however, can be difficult in tight spaces particularly when a tool must be used, which is common for conventional mounting of electrical connectors. Also, tolerances in mounting may be tight therefore further increasing the time and difficulty of mounting the connector.
Therefore, a need exists for a fastener and method that allows quick and easy mounting of an electrical connector to a panel where no tool is needed for the mounting and sufficient float is provided to further facilitate the mounting.